From Enemy To Student
by Gonstika
Summary: *ADOPTED BY Genescritor* Goku stopped Vegeta from killing Burter and Recoome. Ginyu has other idea's and Burter begins to see a new light with two of his former teammates joining him as well.
1. Chapter 1

"_Oww… wh-what happened?"_

The large blue saurian opened his eyes, vision hazy from his previous encounter with a certain Saiyan.

The first thing he noticed was that he was looking directly at the lush green sky of Planet Namek. His head was whirling from the biggest headache that he has ever felt and his stomach felt like someone slammed a space-pod through it.

Suddenly, he began to remember. The Ginyu Force. Guldo. Recoome. Himself and Jeice. That Saiyan….

"_**That Saiyan!" **_He roared in his mind.

He, potentially the fastest being in the universe with a speed unmatched, was defeated by a lowely Saiyan!

He tried to get up, only for his stomach to twist with pain and force him onto his back again.

Letting out a low growl, he tried again and met with the same results.

Starting to really get pissed, he tried for the third time.

"_C'mon Burter, you've dealt with worse pre-warm up's than this in the Ginyu Force!"_

Clutching his stomach and getting to his knees in a bowing position with one foot planted on the ground, he looked around the land scape.

He caught sight of the same Saiyan monkey standing alongside Vegeta. His eyes looked to where they were.

Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Both warriors stood their ground as they stared back at the two Saiyans.

_Jeice_

The Bastard actually LEFT him here to possibly die by these apes in his weakened state.

Some friend he is…

But he would have to deal with him later. He needed to get back to Captain Ginyu.

…**.**

Ginyu stared down the two Saiyans ahead of him. He knew Saiyans were quite powerful compared to other species but these two were out of his league.

Still though, to take down Recoome and Burter like how Jeice described, he knew this might not be as easy as he thought, but not something he couldn't handle.

That's when he caught sight of something he didn't expect to see.

He smirked.

"Well, well, well. So nice of you to join us _Burter" _he voiced in obvious sarcasm.

Burter turned his attention to the captain.

"C-Captain! Listen you-"

"Save it" Ginyu cut him off

"B-But!" Burter stuttered

"I said SAVE IT!" Ginyu yelled out. 'Do you realise what a DISGRACE you have made of the Ginyu Force, huh!"

"W-What?"

"Burter, do you have any idea… ANY IDEA… what it feels like to see your face after that ridiculous defeat? You're the fastest species in the entire known universe and yet you're defeated by some nobody Saiyan? Pathetic" Ginyu recited.

Jeice looked at his commanding officer in awe. "Cap'n, being a little harsh to Burter now aren't we?".

Ginyu closed his eyes. "As far as I know, I don't know anybody by that name". He reopened them. "Burter, there has been a secret I have been holding from you".

This had everyone's attention, even Vegeta, who was contemplating taking off for the dragonballs, stayed to listen.

"When you were training in under my recruitment, I always said I was impressed by your speed and strength. I lied."

Burter's eyes widened.

"True, your speed is impressive, but your strength was pitiful, second only to Guldo. I knew you wanted to be a part of the Ginyu Force so I took pity on you. I forged your grades so you would possibly stop moping around about not being the best. Looks like I made the wrong choice".

Burter was speechless. Ginyu himself was stating facts that he never heard. Now that he thought about it, he never was the best when it came to the Ginyu Academy, his KI control was average at best, he knew his speed was unmatched by most other than Ginyu and Frieza himself.

But…

He could not shake the feeling that Ginyu was right about all of this. Had he really been lied to all this time?

He had to know.

"Captain… am I really that bad" he said as he looked at Ginyu with hurt in his eyes, the brink of tears filling his eyes.

Ginyu snorted. "Why would I lie about something so blatantly obvious? You were never good, nor will you ever be good. I guess your small brain just couldn't quite process that measly little fact"

That did it for Burter. He lost the small amount of footing he had and landed on his hands and knees. One hand pressed against his face to cover himself in shame as he tried to control his crying. It was loud and it was noticeable by the frequent shaking.

"Hey"

Everyone, save Burter, locked eyes onto the person who spoke.

"Is that really anyway to speak to somebody" Goku said. "How can you speak like that? You obviously have no respect for your men."

Ginyu just snorted back. "What would you know"

"I know for a fact he isn't as bad as you say. I admit I'm a little stronger than him and your companion over there but he almost had me a few times. If that speed of his is natural then I'm surprised and very impressed. I actually had to over-train myself to reach the speed I have now and even then like I said, he almost had me a few times. With a little bit of extra training, I believe he could become a great fighter.

Burter ceased his crying as he looked up to the Saiyan. He felt… happy. Nobody ever praised him like that before and it made him feel great.

Jeice too, was stunned by all of what he heard from Captain Ginyu's story of Burter to this Saiyan's speech. After having time to think both of these over, he knew he had lost a lot of respect for his commanding officer.

Before anything else could be said and done, Vegeta powered up and took off into the sky. "Have fun Kakarot!" he said as he laughed maniacally, flying further and further away.

"Vegeta, no!" Goku Yelled

"HYAAAAAHHH!" Ginyu yelled as he made the first move.

…**.**

**AUTHOR"S NOTES**

Well, there we go guys. The first chapter of my first DBZ fanfic.

Truth be told, I have actually had an idea like this for quite a long time even before I discovered and it's great for me to feel confident to write this and finally get it out there.

I'm not very good at writing fight scenes but I promise I will try in the next chapter.

Also, this story will still continue like as seen in the Anime so there probably won't be any filler fights unless I happen to come across and write it if deemed necessary.

**On a final note:** I would love it if anyone who reads this please check out **American Vigor **and his amazing fanfics including "**Honor Trip"**, featuring Cell in a new light and **"Destiny's Echo"**, the latter which we both have collaborated to featuring Cell if he had died when he exploded on King Kai's planet. Check him out, you won't be disappointed!

Currently Un-Beta'd.


	2. Sorry

Hey,

Sorry guys, but I just don't have the knack that I used to when it comes to writing.

This fic is up for adoption if anyone wants it but be sure to credit me when you do adopt it.

I'm really sorry 


	3. This story has been adopted

Hi guys!

I just want to let everybody know that this fic as been officially adopted by Genescritor. Please subscribe to him if you wish to receive further updates on this story.

I promise you won't be disappointed. :)

~Gonstika


End file.
